Androginia  Genderbending
by AnnaIldefonso
Summary: Para quem não sabe, genderbending  Androginia acho que é o termo correcto em português  é troca de sexos, uma personagem masculina virar feminina ou vice-versa; Ideia esta que me veio a cabeça...e resultou nisto. Escrito em português de Portugal  D
1. Chapter 1

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH? Uma personagem grita desesperada, a entrar a correr na tão típica sala branca sem fim nem inicio de "Documento do Wordpad"

Em seguida, outra personagem aparece no meio da sala, e olha para a outra "Hã…O que é que te aconteceu…"

"Ehhhhhh…" A personagem que entrara primeiro só conseguia dizer 'ehh', do pasmada que estava com a situação.

"Hã…Haru…?"

"Raph! Desapareceu! A minha torre de pizza desapareceu!" Haru diz aflito

"Então, ninguém te manda ser glutão e comeres tudo…." Raph comenta, sem perceber a gravidade da situação

"Não é isso!" Haru aponta para os calções que tem vestidos "É isto aqui! Isto!"

"Oh, já percebi…Mas Haru…" Raph tossiu para não se desatar a rir "Digamos que…nem ficaste assim tão mal…Quero dizer…tens bons atributos…" Continua, meio a rir-se

"Mas Raph…tu também não tens…"

"Eh? Não tenho o que?" Haru aponta para os calções de Raph "Ah não sejas ridículo, claro que tenho!"

"Tens a certeza? É que também tens a voz mais fina…"

"Isso deve ser de alguma coisa que comi, provavelmente as sandes da Anna" Raph responde. Haru fica a olhar para ele por alguns segundos e um estranho silêncio instala-se na sala. Das duas uma, ou Raph conferia ou Haru não tirava aquela absurda ideia da cabeça, teimoso como é. "Oh está bem, eu vou ver!" Raph desabotoa os calções murmurando algo incompreensível "Pronto, como podes ver…" Raph olha para baixo e…

"…"

"QUE PORRA É ESTA?" Raph berrou, um ar aterrorizado na cara.

"Eu disse-te Raph…"

"I-I-Isto nã-nã-não é possível!" Raph aponta para Haru "Quero dizer…Tu tens a o cabelo mais comprido, a voz mais fina, e principalmente a tua silhueta…" Raph faz umas ondas verticais com ambas as mãos para descrever a silhueta feminina " …Tens umas mamas do tamanho de melões, que mais parecem as da Litah, digo de passagem, enquanto tenho o cabelo igual! Para não falar…" Raph mete as mãos no peito "Hã…espera aí…isto tem aqui um volume qualquer…" Raph espreita para dentro da t-shirt que tinha vestida "Ah…Afinal…Ah pronto." Raph larga a t-shirt e fica feito parvo a olhar para Haru.

Haru, por outro lado, fica feito parvo a olhar para Raph porque este ainda não reagiu como era suposto _Raph _reagir. O silêncio continua até que Raph finalmente se apercebe de algo.

"UM MOMENTO!" Raph aponta para Haru "SE ESTAMOS AMBOS RAPARIGAS, PORQUE RAIOS É QUE TU ESTÁS DIFERENTE E EU ESTOU IGUAL? PARA NÃO FALAR QUE TU TENS UMAS MAMAS QUE PARECEM MELÕES E AS MINHAS PARECEM OVOS ESTRELADOS!"

"Talvez seja um sinal…" Raph olhou ameaçadoramente para Haru, que simplesmente abanou as mãos como quem diz 'não olhes para mim que não fui eu!'. Então quem…Litah? Comentários assim costumam ser com ela…

"Aqui." Ambos olham para o foco da voz, uma silhueta feminina encostada à parede, – digamos que é uma parede, para não se dizer que estava encostada ao ar – com longos cabelos azuis-escuros e olhos do mesmo tom. A particularidade era que tinha uma espada presa na bainha.

"Quem é aquela…?" Haru perguntou, mas rapidamente se lembrou de algo "Não me digam…"

"Não acredito…" Raph disse, quase a desmanchar-se a rir "Leo…?"

"…" A personagem dá um longo suspiro "Sim…"

"_Pfff…_" Raph não se conteve mais "HAHAAHAAHHAHAHA"

"Não tem graça Raph…" Haru comentou, vendo que era mais um nesta situação sem piada nenhuma

"Não, desculpa Haru, isto tem piada! O Leo como rapariga é um máximo!" Raph continuava-se a rir "Hahahha, é que tipo…não tem NADA a ver com ele!"

"Bem, ao menos estou diferente," Leo retorquiu, nada satisfeito "Tu estás na mesma."

Raph parou de se rir "Como é que é?" Em vez disso, o seu tom de voz estava a ficar mais sério.

"Tu ouviste-me bem Raph!" Leo agora também estava a ficar com o tom de voz mais sério.

"Oh bolas…" Haru suspirou. Já era demasiado o tempo que eles os dois não discutiam. Normalmente o Leo é pacato mas nem mesmo ele consegue ficar imune às idiotices de Raph, principalmente quando a situação é séria.

Enquanto Haru estava a pensar, Leo e Raph continuaram a discutir

"Não percebes a situação em que estamos?"

"Que vamos à falência com os pensos que vamos ter de comprar?" Raph troçou "Claro que percebo a situação em que estamos Leo! E o que é que queres que eu faça?"

"Olha, que pelo menos não me chateeis a cabeça enquanto penso numa solução!" Leo responde, já irritado.

"E o que é que pensas fazer, ó grande líder?" Raph responde, igualmente irritado.

"Não sei! Não sei, Raphael! Raios!"

Raph cala-se. O silêncio invade a sala. Para Leo o ter chamado pelo nome todo era porque estava realmente irritado.

Raph parte o gelo por fim "Desculpa…" disse, mais calmo.

"Deixa…" Leo senta-se no chão e coça a cabeça enquanto larga um longo suspiro "Temos de ver como sair desta situação…primeiro…como é que ficámos assim…?"

"Hã…E que tal…" Haru sugere "Chamarmos a autora preguiçosa? Ela é que nos deve ter posto nesta situação… Ela deve saber desfazê-la…"

"Oh é isso! Tu as vezes até pensas Haru!"

"Não sou como tu Raph, que a única coisa que sabe fazer é refilar!"

"Mas tens razão Haru…A Ilda deve ter a solução…" Leo puxa uma corda – aparecida de nenhures – e do 'tecto' abre-se um alçapão, – também vindo de nenhures – e de lá cai a autora, de cu no chão.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Vocês têm de parar de me chamar desta forma!" A autora refila enquanto esfrega o rabo "Isto dói, está bem?"

Os personagens olham para a autora de modo estranho e a autora olha para os personagens com cara de monga.

"Hã… " A autora olha para Haru e para Leo "Raph…quem são elas?" A autora analisa as caras com mais atenção "E porque é que se parecem tanto com…" Raph e Haru acenam que sim e a autora vai ter com Leo, que ainda estava sentado "Então não me digam…"

Leo aponta a espada à garganta da autora. Ela reconhece imediatamente esta acção

"Le-Leo?" Pergunta, sem perceber nada da situação.

Leo guarda a espada e levanta-se "Isso mesmo Ilda."

"Então…O Leo e o Haru…viraram raparigas?" A autora disse em choque.

"E porque raios me identificaste logo…" Uma veia em forma de cruz sobressai na testa de Raph "Eles não foram os únicos…"

"Ehhh?" A autora olha novamente para Raph "Mas tu estás normal…"

Isto irritou deveras Raph. Mas Raph também mal se apercebeu que mudara, por isso podia dar um desconto a autora. Mas para provar que estava certo sabia que a autora burra só ia entender de uma maneira… E foi o que ele fez.

"Isto…" Raph abaixa os calções, mostrando o 'material', ou melhor, a falta dele "Parece-te normal?"

A autora fica pasmada a olhar para o que vê – ou melhor, o que não vê – e aponta para cada um "E-Então…Todos vocês…"

Raph volta a vestir os calções rapidamente; Haru e Leo ficam à espera da reacção da autora – que provavelmente se ia desmanchar a rir.

Mas não…

Em vez disso…

A autora começa a chorar até mais não.

"O-oi!" Os três dizem, aflitos. Digamos que a autora chorar assim era raro.

"BUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA" a autora chora freneticamente "OS MEUS MENINOS VIRARAM! AGORA COMO POSSO TER _NOSEBLEEDS _ANÉMICOS?" a autora continua a chorar, parecendo mais uma fonte do que outra coisa.

"Ah Ilda, não chores!" Leo diz, aflito

"Bem…ao menos sabemos que ela não teve nada a ver com o caso…" Raph comenta para Haru, que estava muito pensativo "Tens mais outra ideia?"

"Nem por isso…Mas…" Haru olha para Raph "Se nós viramos raparigas…então elas viraram rapazes?"

A autora pára de chorar e olha para Haru, cara aterrorizada "Elas…rapazes…?" A autora começa a espumar da boca, momentos antes de cair para o lado, inconsciente.

Acho que é seguro dizer que foi o sinonimo de 'socorro', versão autora preguiçosa.

* * *

**N/A – **_Bem…algo que me veio à mente…provavelmente devo continuar isto…ou não…não sei xD_

_Mas se as raparigas agora viraram rapazes, estou bem feita ao bife…Quero dizer…sendo assim elas têm mais força, certo?_

_~Anna Ildefonso_


	2. Chapter 2

Raph, Leo e Haru estavam sentados ao lado da autora a conversar, à espera que ela acordasse – que bem podiam esperar sentados, coisa que fizeram. Passado uns minutos, começam a ouvir sons que pareciam grunhidos de um porco, e sem precisarem de se virar para o foco, sabiam de onde vinha – da autora preguiçosa, que estava a acordar (Aleluia!), com baba a escorrer-lhe do canto da boca (Eww…).

"Toca a acordar, preguiçosa adormecida!"

"Uhnn…" a autora murmura antes de se virar para o outro lado "Agora não…só mais um bocadinho…" Diz, meia ensonada.

Não resultou. Haru olha então para Raph e Leo. Os três suspiram ao mesmo tempo.

"_Oh,_" Raph olha para a frente "Olá Anna."

_SVUSH!_

Assim que Raph acaba de pronunciar o nome 'Anna', a autora não só acorda, como também dá um pulo e…

De momento está agarrada ao tecto, a olhar para todos os lados à procura da rapariga-que-agora-deve-ser-rapaz-com-instinto-assassino-em-relação-à-autora.

Haru, Raph e Leo estão perplexos a olhar para a autora – agarrada ao tecto não existente.

"HAHAHAAH" Raph griza-se a rir "Não acredito que caíste nessa!"

Leo assobia em admiração "Não acredito é que trepes paredes…"

"Autora-aranha, autora-aranha…é preguiçosa e monta bananas." Haru cantarola, para desagrado da autora.

"Não tem graça!" a autora refila "Ia-me dando uma coisinha má aqui!"

"Ninguém se importa…" Os três dizem ao mesmo tempo, em tom monotónico e a abanar as mãos como quem enxota moscas.

"Se me acontecer algo, já não posso escrever mais!"

"Também não escreves nada agora…" Os três repetem, repetindo o mesmo movimento que fizeram anteriormente.

"Ei!" A autora grita indignada.

"É verdade Ilda!" Leo responde "E agora desce lá dai, antes que aconteça algum desastre."

Os olhos da autora brilham a olhar para Leo "Ahh Lyiou! Estás preocupado comigo..?"

"Não me chames isso, já basta a Litah," Leo refila "E não estou preocupado contigo, é que se te peidas quem sofre somos nós!"

Na testa da autora aparece uma enorme gota de suor, dando um estilo cómico à coisa "Olha lá…"

"Ah…" Haru olha para a esquerda "Elas chegaram…"

"Não vou cair outra vez nessa…" A autora diz, já a descer da parede e a chegar ao chão.

"Mas é verdade!" Haru aponta "Olha!"

"Já te disse, eu não…" A autora involuntariamente olha para onde Haru apontara "G-Ga-bua-gah…" A autora fica embasbacada a olhar para as três figuras à sua frente, dois rapazes com o cabelo rosa claro, um com ele super curto e o outro com o cabelo atado atrás num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, e um rapaz com uma pala no olho e curto cabelo esverdeado, todos com uma aura assassina. Não há dúvidas, eram as gémeas e Litah.

"Che-Chegara!"A autora guincha momentos antes de espumar da boca e cair inconsciente – novamente…

"Oi…" Raph agacha-se ao pé da autora "Se ficares inconsciente, elas espancam-te sem teres oportunidade de te explicar…"

A autora senta-se repentinamente. "Estou acordada!" Parece que o plano resultou mas…

"ILDEFONSO!" as raparigas dizem ameaçadoramente, aproximando-se da autora e fazendo com que esta ficasse arrepiada com pele de galinha – bem, ela já é uma galinha, portanto…

"Olha o meu cabelo!" Anna protesta, tirando o elástico e revelando a altura do cabelo pelo pescoço "Tens noção do trabalho que me deu deixá-lo com aquele tamanho?"

"Eu quero lá saber do cabelo, já o tinha curto," Annie refila também "Mas como é que agora posso ser Maria-rapaz se nem tenho silhueta feminina!"

"Que se dane isso!" Litah apalpa as mamas não existentes "Desapareceram! As minhas meninas desapareceram!"

O trio de raparigas enraivecidas já se ia lançar sobre a autora como um animal selvagem esfomeado se lança sobre a sua presa, quando foram impedidas, mais propriamente, Raph parou Anna, Haru a Annie e Leo a Litah, para surpresa delas.

"Tenham calma vocês!" Haru diz, tentando impedir Annie de avançar – e raios, a miúda tinha força!

"Larga-me Raph!" Anna dá um pontapé na canela de Raph

"Ouch! Anna, tem calma!"

"Tenho calma o tanas!" Anna protestou, tentando largar-se de Raph "Esta destravada trocou-me de sexo!"

"Exactamente! Porque é que a estão a proteger!" Litah refila, lutando contra Leo para a deixar passar.

"Ela não teve culpa de nada desta vez!" Leo defende "Ela está tão confusa quanto nós!"

As três raparigas ficam quietas "Oh…" Um silencio enche a sala, ficando todos a olhar uns para os outros.

"Então…Se nós viramos rapazes…" Annie aponta para Haru e Leo "Então elas são…"

"Parece-me que sim," Anna responde "Eles também viraram raparigas…"

"EHHHHHHHHH?" Litah fica pasmada a olhar para Leo, queixo quase a bater no chão "É O LYIOU?"

Leo faz um _facepalm_ perante a lentidão de raciocínio da prima;Raph desata-se a rir "O quê? Nem isso percebeste? Hahahaahhaa!"

"Eh?" Litah balbucia confusa "Eh? Porquê…? O Lyiou…agora tenho de o chamar de Lyiah? Eh?"

Leo abana a mão negativamente "Não, chega de nomes ridículos."

"Mas há uma coisa que não percebo…" Anna olha para Raph "Porque é que tu estás na mesma…?"

Leo e Haru riem-se de fininho, metendo a mão em frente à boca para conter o riso de sair; Uma veia em forma de cruz sobressai na testa de Raph. "Eu também…mudei…" Diz, tentando controlar-se.

"Ehhhhh?" As três raparigas olham para ele em descrer "Não acredito…" Dizem, em tom monótono.

"Vocês…" a voz de Raph parecia estar mais séria, se bem que a cara dele estava cada vez mais vermelha, "Não me vão obrigar a provar fazendo _aquilo_, pois não…" estando agora vermelha que nem um pimentão.

Haru e Leo não se contiveram mais e desataram-se a rir.

"Não não!" Leo diz, a rir-se que nem um perdido "É verdade! Hahahaha!"

"E o mais giro…" Haru diz mal conseguindo falar de tanto rir "É que ele mesmo teve de ir confirmar aos calções! HAHAHAHAHA"

"CALEM-SE!" Raph berra, com a cara a misturar-se com os seus cabelos ruivos de tão vermelha que estava.

Todos se riem de Raph, que estava a entrar em parafuso, mas que no final até acabou por se rir

"Ei Raphie…" A autora pergunta, quando os risos já tinham acalmado "Porque é que a mim não hesitaste 'provar'," a autora faz aspas com os dedos "mas a elas já te importavas…?"

Raph olha para a autora com a cara de ela ter feito a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo "Mas isso não é óbvio?" Raph coça a cabeça "Tu és insignificante. Além de seres lerda."

As personagens riem-se da autora, e esta, apesar de ter ficado amuada, não pode evitar senão ficar um pouco feliz. O que o Raph quis dizer foi que ele se sente à vontade com ela…isso é bom…certo? A autora suspira de alívio. Tinha-se safado desta…mas…o pior ainda estava por vir…

"AUTORA IMBECIL!" Uma voz ecoa pela sala. Todos reconhecem o imbecil inserido na frase. E ficam sem incertezas quando a personagem aparece.

Falando-se no diabo…

A autora fica com os cabelos em pé "Bi-Birne?" O corpo da autora começa a tremer por todos os lados, afinal se Birne já era violenta sendo rapariga, então como rapaz…Ela ia de certeza morrer. A autora olha desesperada para Haru, Leo e Raph.

Os três olham para a Birne, com a cara de má mais acentuada sendo rapaz, que se aproximava da autora.

"Oh gaita, dela não te protejo eu" Dizem, em uníssono, afastando-se em seguida da autora.

"E-Ei! Que ricos personagens que nem me protegem!" A autora refila, indignada, mas depressa o tom de voz volta para dentro da garganta, assim que a sombra de Birne lhe atinge a cara "Olá Birne…estás bo-boa?"

Birne levanta a mão e a autora protege-se com as mãos. Era uma questão de segundos até ficar feita em paté de galinha. Birne não a ia deixar sobreviver.

…

"Bom trabalho." A mão de Birne afinal estava no cabelo da autora "Às vezes até tens boas ideias…" Birne retira a mão e cruza os braços, assumindo a sua normal postura.

Um ponto de interrogação gigante aparece sobre as personagens presentes.

A autora sai do seu modo defensivo, estando mais do que confusa, sendo que os seus olhos ficaram em forma de espiral e pontos de interrogação surgem-lhe na cabeça. "Eh…Eh…?Ehhh?..."

"Hã?" Birne repara que estão todos com caras estranhas "Que caras são essas? Tenho espinafres nos dentes ou quê?"

"Não, mas…Não estás zangada por seres um rapaz…?" Annie pergunta, não reconhecendo a Birne com quem tanto colide.

"Nem por isso." Birne responde "Tenho muito mais força com este corpo. Gosto dele assim."

Os restantes presentes gotam de uma maneira cómica.

"Ah, então se tu também mudaste…" A autora pergunta "O Mitchel?"

"Hã? Tu não sabes?" A autora nega com a cabeça, não querendo dizer que não foi ela que teve a ideia, para Birne não querer mudar o único acto de simpatia que teve para com ela "Bem, não importa também." Birne encolhe os ombros "E sim, o Mitch também virou rapariga."

"E como é que ele estará…" A autora intriga-se e tem uma imagem mental de Mitchel como rapariga, desatando-se a rir em seguida.

"Oh sim…" Birne comenta "A minha exacta reacção."

Os personagens ficam incrédulos a olhar para Birne, primeiro por ela se ter rido, mas principalmente, pelo facto de ela estar _agora _com um sorriso emplastrado na cara, embora que seja um sorriso malicioso.

Agora…como estará Mitchel?

* * *

**N/A – **_Bem, o segundo capitulo está aqui…não tem metade da piada do primeiro, eu sei, mas já tenho muitas piadas reservadas para o terceiro, acreditem._

_E…alguém que me volte a explicar como me safei de virar paté…?_

_E afinal quem foi o culpado (ou culpada) por esta história toda? Eu não fiz nada!_

_~Anna Ildefonso_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hun…Olá?" Uma voz timidamente pergunta; Os personagens presentes na sala olham para o foco do som.

…

Mas onde está o "foco"?

Branco…

Branco…

Uma rapariga…

Branco…

Ah!

Oh…

"Chegou." Birne fala. Os restantes personagens olham para Birne e depois para a rapariga.

Não pode ser…certo?

"MITCHEL?"

Mas…

Ninguém pôde conferir nada – Do nada, a visão de todas as personagens é incandescida por flashes incessantes.

"Isso, isso, agora uma com uma pose mais sexy."

Quando os restantes personagens entendem o que se passava, deram um _facepalm_ tão coordenado que parece que fora ensaiado.

Motivo?

O mesmo dos flashes – A autora feita parva de volta da rapariga a tirar fotos dos mais _diversos _ângulos.

"E-Ei!" A rapariga mete os braços à frente dos olhos, primeiro para não lhe tirarem fotos, e depois para tapar minimamente o flash "Pára! Queres me por cego?" Como se somente agora se tivesse lembrado do útil utensílio que tinha na cabeça, a rapariga desliza os _goggles _para os olhos – sempre ajudavam um bocado.

"Ma-Ma-Mas…" A autora fica com cara de amuada "Estás mesmo fofinho, tinha de tirar fotos…" murmura.

De facto, Mitchel até fazia uma rapariga bastante bonita.

"Fofinho…?" Mitchel goteja "Então porquê a parte da pose mais sexy…?"

"Ah. Isso é para o meu material para –"

"Nã-Nã-Não" Mitchel interrompe rapidamente a autora, virando vermelho que nem um pimentão "Eu não quero saber!" Tapando as orelhas e fechados os olhos, continua "Eu não estou a ouvir, não estou a ouvir, LALALALALALA…" Olhando de relance para a autora, viu o que não queria ver – a cara de beicinho da mesma "Oh, nem penses!"

"Mas Miii~ estás a pensar em quê? Seu pervertido!"

A cara de Mitchel volta a ficar vermelha "E-Eu não sou nenhum pervertido!"

"E além do mais," A autora continua "Tu agora viraste rapariga, as mamas não me interessam…" A autora olha para o peito de Mitchel "Bem, vendo melhor…MAMAS!" Mais rápido do que para se levantar da cama, a autora atira-se ao novo volume, agora situado no peito de Mitchel, abraçando-o e esfregando a cara na suavidade da nova almofada.

"KYAH~!" Mitchel tenta afastar a autora-lapa, mas sem sucesso "La-Larga-me!" A diferença de força neste novo corpo era evidente, noutra circunstância Mitchel conseguiria afastar a autora sem problema algum…supostamente. Com aquele rabo… Mas mudando de assunto, Mitchel já estava desesperado de tal forma que começara a chorar – de forma cómica, evidencia-se – e olhando para Birne de uma forma suplicativa "Biiirne…."

Em resposta ao pedido, Birne simplesmente ri-se de forma sádica "Desenmerda-te."

Mitchel suspira, ainda a tentar a 'desalapar' a autora. Mas porque é que ele já estava a espera da resposta…

O dia de Mitchel não podia ficar pior…

_POINC_

Contra todas as expectativas, aparece alguém que salva Mitchel, dando uma pancada na cabeça da autora e fazendo-a cair no chão.

"Au, au, au!" A autora esfrega a cabeça e vira-se para quem lhe batera "Isso doeu, sabe– Hã…Quem és tu?"

À frente da autora estava uma rapariga com longos cabelos pretos apertados num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos castanhos, com óculos como acessório, com um belo livro grosso na mão, fechado e de lambada virada para a frente. "David. Qual o significado disto…?" Diz, apontando para si mesmo.

A autora continua a olhar feita estúpida para a personagem "David…AH!" A autora faz o martelo de mão e sorri feita parva "Já sei!"

_POINC_

A autora levara novamente com a lambada do livro na tola.

"Não me digas que te esqueceste…" David estava irritado – por motivo lógico e dotado de razão.

"AU!" A autora esfrega vigorosamente a cabeça "Isso dói!"

"Esqueceste-te, não foi…" Era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

"Okai, pronto, é verdade, são muitas personagens, esquecer-me de alguém é inevitável" A autora mete-se em pé e sacode o pó inexistente dos calções – Sim, porque entretanto já é Verão. "Olha, não fiques assim, eu compenso-te."

"…" A sobrancelha de David arqueia-se, expectante.

"MAMAS!" A autora atira-se ao peito de David, agarrando-as.

"_Ahh!_" Inesperadamente, dos lábios de David sai um gemido erótico, que ecoa por toda a sala.

"…"

A autora fica feita parva a olhar.

O resto dos personagens também.

"…"

"Ainda bem que a minha irmã não está aqui…" Raph murmura, mais chocado que outra coisa.

David bem que tapa a boca, mas o som já saíra, portanto não havia motivo para tal. Mais chocado com a sua própria reacção do que outra coisa, olha para a autora, resquícios de ira evidentes no olhar, preparando a sua arma branca – a lambada dum livro de arqueologia. "O que é que foi isso…"

Os lábios da autora desenrolam-se num sorriso. "Tu gostaste…"

_POINC_

"Gostei o caraças!"

_POINC_

"E _quem _é que me fez dizer aquilo?"

_POINC_

"Eu mal apareço, e quando apareço fazes com que pareça um depravado!"

David ia atirar novamente com a lambada à tola da autora quando uma mão o impede – e Leo salva mais uma vez o coiro da autora.

Não por muito…

De momento, a autora estava deitada no chão, quase K.O. e a jorrar sangue por todo o lado – mas que se dane, alguém viu a câmara? Desapareceu!

"Olha, não é que não perceba como te sintas…" Leo aponta para a autora "E até tens toda a razão do mundo, mas sabes, se a matares ela não pode escrever mais…_meh_, nem é como se ela escrevesse muito, de qualquer forma…"

David baixa a mão "Ah, está bem." Abrindo o livro numa página marcada, ajusta os óculos e dirige-se a um cantinho. "_Continuando a leitura…_"

Voltando as atenções para Mitchel – enquanto a autora vai desfrutar de uma transfusão de sangue, não é que alguém se importe… – este já se tinha esgueirado para perto de Birne – sim, pois até Birne é mais segura que aquela _coisa._

"_Aquilo _foi ainda mais assustador que Amnésia!" Mitchel lamuria-se, ainda a chorar comicamente.

"Amnésia?" Um dos personagens interroga-se.

"Jogo. Idiota." Birne detalhadamente explica. "Vá-se perceber o assustador disso…"

"O jogo deve ter sido baseado na mente de Birne…" Mitchel interrompe-se a si mesmo quando o olhar mortífero de Birne quase que…bem, o mata. "Eu calo-me."

"…"

"Mas Mitchel…Hã…" Annie começa, apontando-lhe o dedo "Que roupa é essa…"

Ah.

A roupa de Mitchel.

O normal.

Boxers…

E um micro top preto – que mais parece um sutiã, diga-se de passagem.

Mitchel olha para si mesmo "Qual o mal? Até vesti um sutiã e tudo…"

Ah…

E onde é que ele o foi buscar?

Aquilo definitivamente _não _era a copa de Birne.

…

Continuando…

"Não achas que estás a mostrar roupa interior a mais?" Continua Annie.

Anna goteja e olha para a irmã "Hã…Annie? Já viste como tu normalmente andas?"

"Ah…" Annie abana a mão "Pormenores, pormenores…E não ando de sutiã, ando de sutiã _desportivo_."

"Olha que grande diferença!" Anna retorque. Por falar nisso, falta aqui alguém para refilar… "O Fried?"

"Não faço a mínima." A gémea responde, encolhendo os ombros "Ainda não o vi hoje…"

Mitchel olha para o sutiã "É assim tão estranho…?" Mãos alcançam o fecho da roupa interior "Se calhar é melhor tirá-lo…"

"NÃO!" As raparigas dizem em uníssono – sim, pois mesmo em rapazes, a parte feminina continua lá…

Algures.

"…"

"QUERO CHEIRAR O TEU BACALHAU, MARIA! QUERO CHEIRAR O TEU BACALHAU, MARIA! MARIAZINHA DEIXA-ME IR À COZINHA DEXA-ME IR À COZINHA IR CHEIRAR O TEU BACALHAAAAU~"

Contra todas as expectativas, lá aparece a autora, numa maca de hospital, ainda com a transfusão de sangue a ser efectuada, e por coincidência – ou não – pára mesmo em frente a Birne, que a olha com a maior cara de enjoada de sempre.

"_Tsh'_" Birne posiciona a perna na ponta da cama "Desaparece."

E com a mesma rapidez que apareceu, lá desaparece a autora na maca, impulsionada pelo _ainda mais forte _pontapé de Birne.

Como se a presença da autora não passasse de um mero mosquito, as personagens nem se aperceberam que ela entrara e saíra – excepto Birne, claro.

Enquanto isso, Leo olha com cara de parvo para a prima, que estava às engenhocas para segurar duas meloas ao peito. "Mas que _raios _estás a fazer?"

"A ver se tenho as minhas meninas de volta" Litah sorri de satisfação assim que consegue segurar as meloas, metendo a t-shirt para baixo e agarrando o seu novo volume "Oh…Mas isto é mais rijo…"

Leo por sua vez, só consegue fazer um _facepalm _"Poupem-me…"

E, por outro lado ainda, Haru estava de volta de um Raph _bastante _deprimido e sentadinho num _emo corner._

"Oh, vá lá Raph, não é assim _tão _mau…"

"Não é mau para _ti_!" Raph aponta para o peito de Haru "Olha para isso! E olha para mim! Eu pareço uma tábua de passar a ferro! _Até _o _Mitchel_ tem mamas, eu tenho dois borbotos!"

"Bem…" Haru pensa por um bocado no que há-de dizer "Ah! É aquilo, estás a ver…Quanto maior a masculinidade menor o peito?"

Isto elevou bastante o estado de espírito de Raph, que repentinamente se levantou e fechou os punhos. "EU, RAPHAEL…ah porra, não tenho mais nome nenhum…"

E Haru ainda estava pensativo "Ou então é porque és tão feminino que não há quase nenhuma alteração a fazer…"

Instantaneamente Raph volta ao seu modo deprimido, mas desta vez com uma aura de depressão mais densa, pressionando o indicador em círculos no chão "Peço perdão por ter nascido…"

"Hã… Raph?" Haru começa a tocar o amigo com a ponta do dedo "Além do peito, também ficaste com o cérebro reduzido?"

"Não quero ouvir isso de _ti_!" Raph levanta-se, esquecendo o seu cantinho para amuar "Mas que mal fiz eu! Porque tinha de me calhar destino tão cruel quanto este! PORQUEEEEE?" E, para acabar o efeito dramático, um trovão aparece como fundo de cenário, desaparecendo poucos segundos depois, transportado por bananas andantes.

Presenciando tal cena, Haru começa a babar-se "Tenho fome…"

"Oi, oi, que grande confusão desta vez…" Uma nova voz aparece. Quando os personagens olham, ficam abismados a olhar.

Era o Trunfas Lemi.

E ele estava…

Exactamente igual.

"Ei ei ei!" Isto animou Raph – e de que forma! "Estás igual! Também mudaste de género, não foi!"

Como resposta, Lemi simplesmente sorri do seu modo _super _fofo psicopata. "Tu sabes a resposta a isso, só não te lembras…"

"…" Isto atingiu um nervo em Raph "FEDELHO DUM CABRÃO! ESTÁS A GOZAR COMIGO!"

"A isso…a resposta é tão evidente que nem preciso de responder." Lemi leva a manga a boca e fala qualquer coisa inaudível, voltando a olhar para os personagens em seguida. "Sei como podem voltar ao normal…"

"…"

"Bem, então, diz…" Alguma personagem fala.

Lemi somente sorri. "Isso…"

E em letras gordas aparece

CONTINUA…

"…"

"CONTINUA O CARAAALHOOO!" As personagens dizem em uníssono, chutando as letras e partindo-as aos pedacinhos, seguidamente olhando expectantes para Lemi.

Lemi tira um pedaço de papel do bolso e abre-o. "Yup. O guião acaba por aqui."

Leo suspira "Mas o que é que vai na cabeça daquela autora…"

"Então, resumindo, precisamos na mesma da estúpida da autora. Mas pensava que ela não sabia de nada…"

"Bem…" David levanta-se do lugar onde estava, relembrando a todos que existia, de facto "Ela é que escreveu isto, _têm _de saber alguma coisa. São tão idiotas quanto ela, se não perceberam isso."

Os restantes personagens olham uns para os outros feitos parvos.

"Ó pila pila pila pila pila! pila pila pila pila pila pila!" Uns idiotas começam, a andar de um lado para o outro e a olhar para todos os lados.

"Aquela autora preguiçosa…" Raph murmura "É bom que ela apareça, não quero que o meu destino seja que passem cuecas a ferro em cima de mim…"

"_Cuecas_?"

* * *

**N/A – **_Nada a acrescentar…random total…e ainda faltam duas personagens aparecerem, foram elas as culpadas ou…_

_Suspence…_

_E para quem não sabe, Amnésia é um jogo de terror em que as pessoas quase que se matam de medo a jogar. E a cena do pila pila pila...não, nada a ver com o órgão genital masculino, aparentemente é um modo de chamar galinha._

_Até daqui a meio ano_

_~Anna Ildefonso_


End file.
